Аксиома
by Jane Connor
Summary: Есть слова, которые очень тяжело сказать. Даже если это самые простые слова на свете. Джон/Родни, пост-Sunday


Заголовок: «Аксиома»

Автор: jane_connor

Пейринг: Джон/Родни

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: виньетка, ангст, флафф

Саммари: Есть слова, которые очень тяжело сказать. Даже если это самые простые слова на свете.

Спойлеры: пост-3.17 **Sunday**

Дисклеймер: отказываюсь

Количество слов: 1539

Он лежит на кровати, поверх одеял, лицом к окну. Там, за тяжелыми шторами – город, чужой, неприступный. Когда он закрывает глаза, то почти видит перед собой улицы, серебрящиеся дождевыми каплями, серо-стальное небо, нависшее над миром, людей по разноцветными зонтами – они спешат, торопятся, быстрее, быстрее, прочь от дождя, под крышу, в убежище, в тепло.

На похоронах в кино почти всегда идет дождь, думает Родни. Серая мрачность, тяжелые комья земли, чернота и яркие венки на могиле. Ему больше нравится снег – вот как на похоронах отца: белым-бело, пороша бьет в лицо, заметает следы, и слезы на щеках вовсе и не слезы – снежинки. Он держал Джинни за руку – девичья ручка в его большой ладони. Вокруг тишина и один только снег, застилающий горечь сиротства.

Но вчера было не так. Зелень и солнце и где-то в отдалении, в церкви, неземное пение – голоса чистые, свободные, и мир в этот момент кажется цельным. Только это кладбищенский мир, и Родни опять становится горько и страшно.

Он съеживается на покрывалах, ощущая промозглый холод и сосущую пустоту. Он подчиняется логике – ведь знает, что в комнате тепло, что там, за дверями, живые люди – ходят, разговаривают. Сейчас эти слова для него не значат ничего. Хотя разумная часть его сознания – главная его часть – заставляет Родни рвать и метать, злиться на себя.

Скрип двери. Родни даже не пытается повернуться лицом к двери – шаги осторожные, но уверенные.

Джон.

– Привет, – еле слышно говорит Родни хриплым голосом. Он понимает, что слезы все еще там, внутри, но он не может заставить себя заплакать.

– И тебе привет, – шаги и голос все ближе. Самый родной голос на свете. – Не хочешь спуститься вниз, чего-нибудь поесть?

Они в доме родителей Карсона, большом и основательном. Сейчас он полон народу – у Карсона куча родственников – но приглушенный свет и тихие голоса делают его похожим на склеп. Столовая, ярко освещенная, полная уютных мелочей, произведений рук миссис Беккет – теперь серая от дождя за окном и горя. Он не мог смотреть на миссис Беккет – крохотную, сломленную, сидящую в уголке столовой и печально смотрящую в огонь камина. Сбежал наверх, подальше от всех, эгоист несчастный, чтоб только не думать, не говорить, не знать…

Но Джон понимает. И он здесь.

Родни, не глядя, протягивает руку – жест для них странный, но и странно знакомый, словно так и надо было делать всегда. Он смотрит перед собой, по-прежнему в сторону окна, туда, где стекло похоже на полупрозрачный полог, но чувствует, как Джон медлит, переминается с ноги на ногу. И принимает широкую ладонь Родни, сжимая ее крепко-крепко, будто тот исчезнет, если он вдруг отпустит.

– Не хочу. Настроения нет.

В любой другой день такой ответ – повод к насмешкам, к поддразниванию, к смеху. Но сейчас в темной комнате, наполненной запахом старых ковров и соснового леса, царит одно лишь молчание, и только еле слышный вздох нарушает его.

Родни все-таки поднимает глаза – Джон, усталый и разбитый, как они все, стоит перед ним и держит за руку. Боль, чувство вины, какая-то обреченность – сегодня для них день скорби. Но их сцепленные руки – как жизненная сила друг для друга. Родни чуть тянет Джона к себе. Джон не любитель обниматься, но с Родни он всегда делает это с легкостью, отдает и принимает близость, словно так и должно быть. Порой Родни пугает это, пугает, что они в объятиях становятся как бы продолжением один другого. Порой, но обычно он просто благодарен, что эта близость у него есть.

Джон перебирается через него на кровать, и Родни вдруг хочется улыбнуться – впервые за несколько дней, потому что Джон, грациозный и мускулистый, всегда забирается на постель как тринадцатилетний пацан – шумно, размахивая руками и ногами. И у Родни почти всегда – что Джону прекрасно известно – это вызывает смех, но его и свою осведомленность они чаще всего держат при себе.

– Ты нарочно через меня вот так лезешь, как золотистый ретривер? Чтоб насмешить? – без всякого жара обвиняет Родни. Джон уже угнездился позади него – прижался от носа до пяток, обхватив рукой за пояс.

Из-за спины раздается невеселое хмыканье.

– Живу, чтобы служить, – его ладонь теплая, держит крепко, она как тонкая ниточка реальности. И Родни закрывает глаза, хватается за руку, прижимает к груди и сплетает их пальцы вместе. Он ощущает слабую улыбку Джона на своей шее – легкое колебание воздуха.

Когда Джон рядом, пустота и холод внутри чуть отступают, хотя пальцы у Джона чуть дрожат, выдавая правду, идущую изнутри.

Они лежат молча какое-то время – в темноте кажется, что прошли часы, но Родни уверен, что мрак поглощает лишь краткие минуты. Он в безопасности, его защитник с ним, и он ощущает странный покой. Постепенно спокойствие заражается горечью – тот день постоянно перед глазами, как сон шизофреника – нелепое разноцветье, нелепые поступки – и смерть. Ничего не вернуть, почему он, величайший гений, не может повернуть время вспять, переделать, переиграть, пережить заново…

– Ты дрожишь, – еле слышно говорит Джон. Родни прижимается к нему еще крепче.

– У меня такое чувство, что я рыдал два дня, – просто сообщает Родни. В горле ком, которого он не ждал сейчас, когда Джон рядом. Слезы – для личного пользования, когда никто не видит, никто не сможет осудить.

Джон на это простое сообщение также просто прижимается губами к его затылку.

– Это нормально, – голос у него хриплый. – У меня тоже так.

– Надеюсь, слез и групповых объятий не предвидится? – мрачно шутит Родни, на что Джон фыркает.

– Ага, а то, чем мы занимаемся – это как называется?

– Чтобы были настоящие групповые объятия, мы должны сидеть. А мы лежим, – Родни подпускает в голос недовольство, но не делает и попытки, чтобы от Джона отодвинуться. Это его самое любимое место на свете.

– Тогда другое дело, – саркастически хмыкает Джон и снова утыкается лицом ему в затылок.

Дождь перестал, и Родни представляет, что улица снова наполняется людьми, шумом и гамом, все возвращается на круги своя – до следующего ливня.

– Я боялся, что это был ты, – как же тяжело сказать правду! Но в это мгновение что-то ломается у него внутри, прорывается на свет, и правда во тьме чужой комнаты, чужого дома, вдали от небесных башен и темного океана – словно якорь спасения.

– Что? – Он знает, что Джон понял, понял все, но переспрашивает, чтобы удостовериться.

– После первого взрыва, когда оказалось, что есть жертвы, я не мог тебя нигде найти. Целых три минуты я думал… Думал… Ведь ты печально известен тем, что любишь лезть на рожон.

– Родни, – усталый утешающий тон, и в нем все то, что Джон не произносит вслух. _Все прошло. Со мной ничего плохого не случилось. Я с тобой._

– А потом оказалось, что Тейла ранена. И я все думал, каким же я могу быть эгоистом, и одновременно пытался решить эту дурацкую проблему с устройством, и у меня чуть голова не взорвалась – фигурально выражаясь, конечно, потому что если бы голова в тот день взорвалась у меня, то… Если бы…

– Перестань, – Джон суров и непреклонен, а в голосе все равно слышатся боль и нежность. – Думаешь, если бы погиб ты, если бы в тебе самом выросла эта опухоль, кому стало бы лучше? Карсону, который остался бы жив? Мне? Ребятам? Ты что, вдруг стал видеть будущее, прошлое и настоящее во всем его многообразии вариантов? Не помню, чтобы тебя называли Повелитель Времени.

Родни пораженно замолкает: тирада от Джона – уже повод для полнейшего внимания, а тут еще и такая.

– Я не то хотел сказать, – чуть приглушенно говорит Родни, впитывая тепло Джона, и ему хочется лежать вот так бесконечно – рядом с Джоном ведь так спокойно! – Мне прекрасно известно, что игра в «если бы да кабы» до добра не доводит. Но чувство вины все равно здесь – мне от него никак не избавиться. Что с Карсоном на рыбалку не поехал, что сначала подумал про тебя, а потом про всех остальных.

– Я тоже сначала подумал про тебя, – произносит Джон. _Я боялся, что тебя нет. Что больше никогда тебя не увижу._

Внутри у Родни словно что-то щелкает – вот он, тот самый момент, пока не передумал, не нашел отговорку. Пара месяцев – и вся жизнь в этих словах.

– Знаешь… Я хотел тебе сказать… Может, другого шанса и не будет, понимаешь? – Родни чувствует, как Джон, едва дыша, замер у него за спиной. У Родни сжимается сердце. – Потому что мало ли, видишь, какая жизнь… Карсон и так далее… Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты для меня самый важный человек на свете.

Он не знает, как сказать, чтобы не казалось чересчур сопливо, и при этом донести свою мысль. Впервые в жизни просто не знает.

– Я люблю тебя, – Вот так, ясное, стройное, истинное уравнение, аксиома, смысл всего на свете. И тоска, которая снедала его последние два дня, чуть отступает.

Он ощущает, как Джон отстраняется, закрывается, уходит в себя. Это Джон и он хорошо его знает, поэтому просто говорит:

– Хотел, чтобы ты знал это, если со мной вдруг что-то случится. А с тобой ничего не должно случиться, понял? Я не жду ничего взамен, просто настал такой момент, когда мне это показалось уместным. Прости.

Слова его звучат формально, но они лежат вдвоем на кровати, тесно прижавшись к друг другу, и Родни знает совершенно точно – Джон понимает, что скрывается за словами. Он – великий шифровальщик подтекстов. И все-таки что-то ломается у Родни внутри, когда он не слышит ответа. Никакого ответа. Но его чувства не изменишь. Он пытался, и не раз, но их не подавить, не обмануть. Он снова закрывает глаза, утыкаясь лицом в покрывало, и крепко-крепко сжимает пальцы Джона.

– Если с тобой что-то случится, лучше тебе со мной не связываться, Маккей, – говорит Джон почти раздраженно. – Потому что в последний момент за свое признание я извиняться не собираюсь. Потому что…

Родни от этого голоса сначала цепенеет, а потом вновь ощущает дыхание на своей шее, поцелуй, и еле слышное «Я тоже», словно дуновение ветерка весенним вечером


End file.
